


Travelling

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

After, they decide to get away. There is so much to get away from; even Muggles know that they were important for something, somewhere, though it generally materializes in people thinking they’d gone to school together.

Harry's never been anywhere, not even to the seaside for hols, and Neville's not been much further than that, but the idea of it enchants them. They drop off the Wizarding map and into the States, taking everything slowly. The problem with magic is how it let them skip over the details. How it let them skip over life.

Now they're eating supermarket sushi and looking at the world from the window of the Greyhound, finding the childhoods they never had and thinking only about the next state and each other.


End file.
